The Legend of Zelda: Steampunk Ocarina
by SP3TTR0
Summary: My first story here on FFN, Steampunk Ocarina is a remake of the original Ocarina of Time, but set in a Steampunk universe and also featuring new characters along with the original ones. I really thank Yuyake no Okami for her support. Tell me your opinion about this and if you have any kind of useful critic, say it.
1. Prologue-Conner Dawnforge

Conner didn't sleep well that night. He went to bed really late since he had to finish a deliver for his father. Unfortunately he was woken up when he started sleeping seriously by a sudden scream in his room:

"WAKEUPBROORELSEFATHER'SGOINGTOBEFUCKINGMADATYOU!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Conner screamed, suddenly waking up.

The girl that entered Conner's room started laughing a lot. Conner placed his left hand on his chest like he had an heart attack and slowly started getting out of bed.

"For the love of Din, Alex, I swear that I'm going to kill you some day if you keep doing this." He said to his sister (A/N: Alex's full name is Alexandra)

"Oh, come on bro. Don't be so mean to your sister." She replied smiling.

"We'll see when you wake up like this."

"There was our brother Tiberius already doing this so, you don't have to think about it."

"Thank you…?"

"Anyway, we have to get to work. I have to finish just one sword (it's cooling out right now while we speak) and then, after I have finished adding the last things I'll give it to you. Y'know what to do, right Conner?"

"Yeah. Deliver the weapons to the Castle, take the money, take new orders (if there are) and then get back here at noon."

"Good brother. So, let's go." She said giving a pat her little brother.

Conner was the youngest of his family, and so, before becoming an actual blacksmith, he was the one that delivered weapons and ammos to Hyrule Castle. Although technology was developed enough to the point that blacksmiths were not necessary anymore due to the appearence of the first factories the Royal Family always gave to the guard Dawnforge"made weapons. In fact Conner's full name is Conner Dawnforge.

Conner at that time was 10 years old, almost 11. He was way taller than the average (at least for his age) and had short, brown hairs and dark brown eyes. His sister was also in this way, as for his brother.

Since he was too young to become a blacksmith his family decided that until he was 12 he should have delivered weapons to the Castle. This of course happened also to the other members of the family: it happened to Tiberius (he's 17 now) first and to Alexandra "Alex" then (she's 14 now).

After getting dressed he walked downstairs where there were his mother Mary Ann and his sister Alex waiting for him.

"Breakfast's ready darling." his mother said to him.

"Thanks mom." Conner replied, still slightly tired.

"Conner, I'll be waiting you at the forge, alright?"

Conner nodded and proceeded eating. It was just half past seven, so he could do everything before leaving house a bit relaxed.

When he finished eating he said goodbye to his mother and went to his family's forge. There was Tiberius working on what seemed to be part of a rifle. He was way too busy so Connor just said hello to his older brother.

He could hear the voices of Alex and his father Adrian speaking of the job that Conner had to do that morning.

"So, today Connor has to bring four swords and a crossbow*." Alex said to Adrian.

"He could do it even without his horse."

"Yeah but he's going to be way too tired when he gets to the castle."

"He'd have to leave it out of the external court yard anyway."

"I suppose you're right. Oh Conner! Come here." his sister said to him.

"Here's the stuff that you have to take to the castle today. Easy, right?" Adrian said to his son.

"Yeah, seems easy enough. Can I take Silver Bullet? It would be better." he asked his father.

Silver Bullet was his horse, and it was a beautiful horse with a grayish fur. It was a gift from some family friends, Talon and his daugher Malon, that run a ranch not so far from their forge.

"Of course." his father replied to him. A man that was big enough to be the size of two wardrobes, he was close to the middle-age (he is 45 now) and he was bald. He had arms that were the size of a tree and a body as tough as a mountain. He made Goron go pale at his sight.

After Conner took everything, he took Silver Bullet and started riding towards the castle.

It was about nine o'clock when he arrived to Castle Town. Arrived in the centre of Castle Town he saw a lot of people. Seemed like they were preparing for something very important, like the arrival of someone very important. There were also many kids playing. The streets were uncomfortable for a horse so he had to leave Silver Bullet outside of the center. The air was full of steam that day and some Zeppelins were in the air. Conner was busy looking at some stunning buildings when he heard a familiar voice:

"Conner! Conner!"

He turned around and he discovered that it was Malon that was calling him. Malon had always been a good friend for Conner (they met since their parents were friends) and once he gave him a big gift: Silver Bullet (named in this way due to his silverish coat and due to his speed).

" 'sup Malon." he said to her smiling.

"I'm fine but did you see my father? He should have been home an hour ago and he hasn't come back yet." she said to him.

"You sure he hasn't fallen asleep (like it's the first time, y'know) before arriving there?"

"I'm sure you're right."she said smiling."While you deliver what you have to deliver, can you look for him?"

"Aye, Malon. See ya."

"Bye!"

He arrived outside of the Castleìs external court yard. No signs of Talon so far. A guard was waiting for him outside the gate that lead in the court yard.

"Halt! What's your business here?" said the guard to him.

" My name is Conner Dawnforge. I'm here to deliver some weapons to the Captain on behalf of my father, owner of Dawnforge Blacksmith." he said showing him a permission to the guard.

The guard looked at it and let him pass. A lot of steam came out of the gate when it was opening and that made Conner cough.

"_He must be new. Every guard in the castle recognizes me now" _thought Conner while he was walking towards the castle.

He delivered the weapons to the captain. He gave Conner a bag of money as a payment.

"No new orders?" asked Conner.

"At the moment no. You can go now." the captain replied.

"Why all this mess in the castle? Is someone coming today?"

"Indeed. A representative of the Gerudo tribe and their only male, Ganondorf, is coming today at the castle."

"Oh, I get it then."

"See ya kiddo."

"Bye." Conner said leaving. He still had a lot of time so he went into the internal courtyard to meet his best friend, Princess Zelda.

He found her looking at the window that let her see inside the throne room.

"Zelda!"

"Hi Conner!"

"Something wrong? You look...pale."

"I had a bad dream tonight and I fear that the man that is coming today to the castle won't do any good at all."

"You mean Ganondorf?"

"Exactly. I saw him in my dream and I also documented a bit about him. I don't trust him."

"When is he going to arrive?"

"He will be here at eleven o'clock."

"I hope that you're not right 'cause you look really worried."

"I'm also waiting for another person. A boy that I have seen in my dream. A boy from the forest with blond hair and green clothes."

"Do you know him?

"Unfotunately no. I wish I did."

"Judging by your face it musn't have been just a dream.

Zelda shook her head and then said:

"Then we must hope that he's fast. I don't feel well about this." Conner said.

"Me neither. I hope that he comes as soon as possible too." Zelda said looking at the window.

Luckily for them, they are not going to wait much.


	2. Chapter 1-Link from the Kokiri Forest

Link did not sleep well that night. He had a weird nightmare where he was standing outside the walls of a weird-looking city, with a boy standing right next to him. He also saw a girl and an elderly woman on a horse running away while a tall man is chasing them. The tall man stared at Link and in that moment he woke up by the sound of a female voice talking and by the fact that a small body was bouncing on his body to wake him up.

"Hey! Wake up! " The voice said to him. The body bounced again on his body.

"Hey! Listen! " The voice said.

"Come on….how can Hyrule's destiny depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link was trying to get up but was way too tired.

"Hey! Listen to me! The Great Deku Tree summoned you! –

" I'm trying to get up! " He mumbled.

He slowly got out of bed and then he started staring the body with zombie-like eyes. The voice that woke him up was a small glowing body with four insect-like wings. Link recognized her as a fairy. The real body of the fairy was barely recognizable due to the light that she was emanating, but it seemed like it was a girl with shoulder-length hair.

"Slept well huh Princess?" the fairy asked.

"No." He answered yawning.

"My name's Navi by the way. The Great Deku Tree asked me to bring you to him."

"Not pleased to meet you Navi. My name's Link"

"Not pleased?"

"You woke me up in a harsh way, you can't pretend (yawn!) to appear nice."

"Well excuuuuuuse me Princess, but like I told you The Great Deku Tree summoned you."

"You said it, like, three times already." he said walking towards the door. _"Man, I met her a few minutes ago and I already can't stand her."_ He thought.

"_Is he really what the Great Deku Tree wants?"_ Navi thought while flying towards Link.

Link walked outside his house and a girl started running towards the staircase outside his house.

"Yahoo! Hey Link!" The girl said to him.

Link walked down the staircase and went near to the girl.

"Hey Saria." he said.

"Wow! Is that a fairy?" she said looking at Navi.

"It is. Unfortunately." he said while looking bad at Navi.

"Finally a fairy came to you Link! Now you're a **true** Kokiri!" Saria said not caring about the "unfortunately" said by Link.

"I wish the Great Deku Tree chose another boy for me." Navi said while looking bad at Link.

"What do you mean?" Saria said.

"It seems that I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree. Not sure about what he wants." Link said looking at Navi.

"Don't look at me!" she said.

"It's a great honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! Get going Link! I'll be waiting for you here!"

"Bye Saria." Link said while going away.

It seemed like it was a fine day in the Kokiri Forest. Far away from the technological advancement that was going on in Castle Town, the Kokiri, the race that lived there, lived in peace. Link was one of them, but unlike his friends he was the only one to not have a fairy, as opposed to the others that did have one.

He slowly walked down the village 'till he arrived in where he was supposed to just continue towards the Deku Tree but instead there was a kid with orange hair standing there.

"Mido." Link said with a slightly pissed off tone of voice. He then tried to pass but Mido was always able to block him.

"Mido stop. Damn it I said stop it! Quit it! Damn!" Link said as he tried multiple times to pass.

Mido stopped for a second and then, looking at Link with his usual blowhard face, said: "What's your business with the Great Deku Tree Mr. No Fairy?". He paused for a second and then said: "Besides, without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Mido said to Link.

"Ahem." Navi coughed after placing herself over Link's head.

"Say whaaaaaat?! That's your fairy?!" Mido said to him.

"If you could just move out I have to bring this boy to the Great Deku Tree." Navi said looking at her fingernails.

" Say whaaaaaat?! The Great Deku Tree summoned you?!" Mido said to Link.

"So it seems." Link said with a slightly pissed off face.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not me, the great Mido?"

"Maybe because you're an assAHEMnot very gentle person." Navi mumbled.

"What?" Link said to her.

"Nothing." she replied.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny! I don't believe you. Besides, you ain't even fully equipped!"

"What do you mean?" Link said.

"Go get a sword and a shield and then we'll talk about helping the Great Deku Tree!"

"If that is so, you are not equipped as well!" Link said to him, noticing that Mido didn't have anything to protect himself.

"That's not important right now! Go get ready! Sheesh!" Mido said turning his head away.

Link walked away and then Navi said:

"Now I understand why you seem pissed off when you saw him."

"Good that we have something in common. Do you know where can I get a sword and a shield?"

"Doesn't that shop right there" she said while pointing the shop nearby them"have'em?"

"No they don't. They never had them. At least they never had a sword."

"Wait, now that I think about it…maybe I know where you can find a sword."

"Really?"

"If I'm not wrong it's all up there."

"Thanks Navi."

"You welcome." she said smiling.

They eventually found a small tunnel that headed to a small space where there was a rolling gigantic stone.

"Run!" Link said while jumping into a safe spot.

"Phew. I barely missed it."

There was a chest nearby them. Link went there (always paying attention to the boulder) and opened it. Inside there was a sword: the Kokiri Sword.

"Promise to get it back here one day!" Navi said.

"I hope!" Link replied.

"Let's go to the shop then." Link said while going away.

Bought the shield, he went towards Mido.

"Mido, I did what you asked." Link said to him.

Mido started looking at him and then said:

"Well, you've got a Deku Shield, good and WAITWHAT?! WHAT'S THAT? IS THAT THE KOKIRI SWORD?"

"Do you know any other sword in this goddamned forest?" Navi said.

"So that's how it's called…." Link said.

"Good Grief!" Mido exclaimed."Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?"

Link looked at him with a face that clearly said "Just"get"the"heck"out"Mido".

"I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Mido kept complaining.

"Yeah right now can you please let me pass?" Link said while trying to pass. Mido however blocked him and said:

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" He said slightly pissed off.

"Magic" said Link while opening his hands.

"Someone here is a bit jealous…." Navi said smiling.

"Quiet you fairy!" Mido said.

"Just stating the obvious." Navi said.

"Thank you." Link said while passing. Mido started imitating Navi whispering:"Someone here is a bit jealous gnegne!"

They walked down a small passageway covered in grass and various types of trees and then they faced the Great Deku Tree. It was a gigantic and old tree, with what seemed to be a face (with even moustaches) on his trunk. Navi flew towards the Great Deku Tree and said:

"Great Deku Tree! I'm back"

The Tree "looked" Navi and said:

"Oh Navi….thou hast returned…" the Great Deku Tree paused for a moment. –Link…welcome…now…listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee…" he paused again for a moment."Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…"

"Indeed. Navi woke me up when I was having one." Link said while sitting down.

"So that's why you were so tired." she said while placing herself over Link's head.

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…verily, thou hast felt it…" the Great Deku Tree continued.

"Indeed."Link replied.

"Link…the time has come to test thy courage…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Link said a bit surprised.

"I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage…dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link thought for some seconds and then said.

"Yes. I will do everything that I can to save you."

The Great Deku Tree paused for a moment and then started opening his mouth saying:" Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi…thou must aid Link…."

"I will, Great Deku Tree." Navi said and started flying towards the entrance. Link then ran towards Navi and entered the Great Deku Tree, hoping that he was going to save him.


End file.
